


О любви

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Искать ответы или вопросы — что сложнее и важнее?
Relationships: Kuroki Keiji/Iwata Takanori





	О любви

Кенчи выловил Таканори во время очередного забега между залами, схватив за локоть.  
— Ган-чан, может, притормозишь на секунду или ты в беговые лошади заделался? — Кенчи смотрел насмешливо и цепко. — Вот уже и бока взмыленные, и пена изо рта вот-вот побежит... Пойдём, охладишься. На твоей могиле, может, и будут плакать, но давай это отложим лет на семьдесят, ок?  
Таканори словно резко выдернули в реальность. Вокруг обрывками бесконечной ленты еще кружились несделанные дела и поручения, которых с каждым мгновением становилось все больше. Кто-нибудь все время, потупившись и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, просил помощи или совета, ставя в безотказное положение. В графике на весь текущий и следующий месяц не осталось пустых строк.  
Но передышка необходима в любом случае. Таканори последовал за Кенчи. Он не решался остановиться сам, но когда кто-то более опытный, более уважаемый брал на себя такую ответственность, не отказывался присоединиться. Кейджи минимум два раза в день утягивал его в релакс-зону, но Кейджи сорвался по делам, а у Таканори слишком много новых проектов.  
Кенчи тоже работал и работал много, но на отдых не забивал. Сидел спокойно на диване с журналом, пока вокруг все носились-кричали-нервничали, и улыбался, поглядывая на окружающий хаос поверх глянцевых листов. Никто не смел что-нибудь сказать ему по этому поводу. Новички иногда даже скрежетали сквозь зубы «напыщенный и важный какой нашёлся!» Хотя Таканори считал: Кенчи мог позволить себе и не такое. Его работоспособность давно вошла в легенду: он будто клонировался, запуская в работу проекты сразу в нескольких местах, а со стороны казалось — не слишком и напрягается.  
Кейджи однажды показал это «не слишком» — с тех пор Таканори и думать не смел, что Кенчи приходит в агентство развлекаться.  
— Добро пожаловать! — Кенчи приглашающе указал на стеклянную белесую дверь и нетерпеливо подпихнул Таканори вовнутрь.  
Тут же запахло влагой и паром. А ещё терпким кипарисом. В глубине гулко капнуло. Сэнто. Неожиданно. Душевых по всему зданию хватало, Таканори даже знал о бассейне, куда можно было рвануть при желании, но подобное роскошество минуло мимо.  
Кенчи положил руки ему на плечи и хмыкнул на ухо:  
— Это здание полно сюрпризов, да?  
Таканори полуобернулся и кивнул, встречаясь глазами с усталым понимающим взглядом. Здесь, наедине, статусы отступали, ставя их почти на одну ступень.  
— А вы не боитесь, что я проболтаюсь? Я могу — случайно, расслабившись...  
— В таком случае, Ган-чан, я лично откушу тебе язык, — Кенчи клацнул зубами — явно в шутку, но не принимать его слова всерьёз опасно последствиями.  
— Спасибо за оказанное доверие.  
Таканори поклонился, уперев руки в колени, и Кенчи рассмеялся — смех отражался от стен и усиливался, делая из Кенчи добродушного великана. Таканори застыл в восхищении. Нет, с Кенчи-саном ему никогда не попасть в один поток. Это Кенчи-сан проявлял снисхождение и доброту, подпуская ближе, а никак не Таканори перескочил через годы опыта и сложившегося мировоззрения. Дурак. Таканори слишком привык пересекать границы дозволенного с Кейджи.  
Традиции — традиции спасут его и мир. Таканори терпеливо дождался, пока Кенчи повеселиться вдоволь. Тот потянулся потрепать Таканори по волосам, в последний момент притормозив и лишь поправив чёлку.  
— Ты прелестный ребёнок. А теперь хватит тратить время на болтовню.  
Таканори кивнул, оглядываясь в поисках скамеечек и тазиков, или хотя бы полотенец, но Кенчи-сан подтолкнул к кромке небольшого бассейна с плескающейся тёплой водой. Располагался он в каменной нише, и только возвышение спасло от внепланового купания в одежде.  
Таканори недовольно развернулся — и обнаружил Кенчи возле узкого шкафа со всеми необходимыми принадлежностями и отделением с полками для одежды. Кенчи уже скинул с себя свитер, а в голосе послышалась явная насмешка.  
— Мы сбежали посреди рабочего дня. Ты мог бы быть и порасторопнее.  
Таканори вспыхнул, подлетая к шкафу и раздеваясь насколько возможно быстро.  
Кенчи всё равно закончил раньше и тронул осторожно за предплечье.  
— Мы пришли не мыться, а отдохнуть. И времени на это у нас не так уж и много.  
Таканори потянуло поинтересоваться, какой же это отдых, раз он жёстко ограничен, но сумел удержать язык за зубами. Глупость очередная. Он вообще сейчас здесь находиться не должен — ни минуты, Кенчи, судя по всему, тоже, но сделал исключение ради Таканори, позволив им поблажку. Глядя на расслабленно откинувшегося на бортик Кенчи, казалось — тот мог бы позволить ещё тысячу поблажек. Но Таканори прекрасно знал, что это не так.  
Кенчи обладал удивительным свойством отрешаться от суеты, не забывая про неё; просто отстранялся ненадолго, наблюдал со стороны. Нужно научиться так же.  
Таканори с блаженным вздохом опустился в воду и прикрыл глаза. Тихо плеснуло о бортики. Уставшие натруженные ноги тут же дали о себе знать покалыванием и гудением: за день Таканори, кажется, и не присел. Усталость сковывала — и уходила. Спокойно, тихо, хорошо. Таканори откинул голову назад, чувствуя, как намокают кончики волос и расслабляются мышцы. Блаженно выдохнул. Всего и надо — понежиться в тёплой воде.  
Кенчи усмехнулся. Таканори лениво взглянул на него из-под полуприкрытых век, а тот беззастенчиво пялился в ответ со странной блуждающей улыбкой. Захотелось немедленно прикрыться, хотя Таканори и знал: он для Кенчи мальчишка, максимум — перформер, которому можно рискнуть дать сложную комбинацию движений. Но от взгляда становилось не по себе.  
Кенчи легко оттолкнулся от бортика и оказался совсем близко. Таканори пришлось обхватить колени ладонями, чтобы увеличить расстояние и немного закрыть себя. Кенчи от бесцеремонности это не отгородило ничуть. Таканори почувствовал, как стало холодно даже в теплой воде. А Кенчи продолжал смотреть, не отводя немигающего взгляда. А потом еще шире улыбнулся. Но что же такого веселого обнаружил Кенчи, Таканори не понимал. Вежливость удерживала от лишних вопросов. Лучше бы она удерживала и Кенчи.  
— Ган-чан, а ты хорош в постели?  
Таканори от неожиданности ушел под воду, тут же вынырнул и откашлялся. Слишком прямо, слишком резко. Кенчи любил ставить в провокационные ситуации. Проще всего не юлить.  
— Извините, но не мне об этом судить.  
— Вот уж действительно.  
Кенчи взмахнул рукой, тревожа воду — как тревожил и чувства Таканори, не давал застояться. «Вы должны одновременно смеяться, плакать, испытывать душевный подъем и полное отчаяние — тогда вы тронете каждого зрителя, мастерски манипулируя всеми оттенками и глубиной эмоций». Этому тоже учил Кенчи.  
Если он затеял подобный разговор — явно не для развлечения. Пусть и всячески обставлял его именно так. Таканори уже ожидал очередную удочку «А что тебе говорят после секса?», но Кенчи умел бить точнее.  
— А Кейджи хорош в постели? — взгляд Кенчи сделался жёстче, острее, стал более жадным, испытующим, ищущим, словно ответ важнее, чем просто поддёвка Таканори. Таканори уже привык, что в LDH все всё про всех знают. И тем более вряд ли что-то могло укрыться от Кенчи.  
— Это личное, извините, — у Таканори даже получился поклон.  
Кенчи нахмурился, не то расстроенный, не то разочарованный — или и то, и другое вместе с примесью обманутых ожиданий. Он снова взмахнул рукой, откинул чёлку и усмехнулся горько, как-то вмиг став открытым и уязвимым, словно перестал прятаться за маской.  
— Перестань. Я знаю, что хорош. Я встречался с ним. Это одни из самых роскошных отношений в моей жизни, между прочим. А я даже не могу обвинить тебя в том, что ты всё испортил. Мы разошлись раньше.  
Таканори заворожено слушал и смотрел — печаль Кенчи проступала разводами акварели под глазами, в глазах, в уголках рта; печаль и тоска. Он не мог, просто не мог не выдохнуть уточняющее:  
— Почему?  
— Это личное, Ган-чан, извини, — Кенчи вернул ответ-отмашку с насмешкой. — Спроси у Кейджи.  
— Это будет... странно. И я не хочу никому делать больно.  
— Не волнуйся. Мы уже разобрались. Примерно за год до твоего появления. Кейджи тогда наворотил глупостей, иногда он бывает чересчур упрям и прямолинеен в суждениях, вот и... сказочке конец, — Кенчи-сан сдулся так же быстро, как и разгорячился.  
Таканори вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым в расстроенном и растрепанном состоянии Кенчи. Родители вбили ему вежливость, и, следуя ей, не надо было вообще слушать чужие откровения. Но как — не слушать, как — пропускать мимо себя? Кенчи-сану хотелось — очень хотелось — поговорить на эту тему, выговориться, пусть даже с Таканори. А может быть, именно с ним.  
— Кенчи-сан, вы до сих пор любите его?  
У Кенчи расширились глаза, и лицо сделалось открыто-осененным. Смеялся он долго: удивительно чисто, удивительно облегченно.  
— Люблю... Какие громкие слова ты говоришь, мальчик. О любви вы можете судить только после двадцати пяти лет брака, сказал один американский писатель. И я с ним согласен. В радостях, горестях, болезнях, печалях... Любовь, по-твоему, это когда встаёт от одного поцелуя?  
— Н-нет! — у Таканори запылали щеки, и он еле сдержался плеснуть в них водой.  
Кенчи улыбался.  
— Но всё же у тебя именно так.  
— Вовсе нет! — Таканори всё-таки нырнул, зажмурившись, стараясь не думать и не вспоминать, как Кейджи прижимал его к душевой кабине, целуя до одурения, и... Таканори резко подался на поверхность, жадно глотая воздух и кашляя. Во рту появился вкус крови.  
Кенчи смотрел на все эти мучения, подперев голову ладонью.  
— Не ври хотя бы себе, Ган-чан.  
Таканори уже и не мог. На фоне всех разом разбушевавшихся воспоминаний он понял одно: всё обстояло ещё хуже, чем от одного поцелуя.  
— Не буду.  
— И не стесняйся так, — Кенчи-сан подмигнул и добавил неожиданно тихое и честное: — Я рад за вас.  
У Таканори хватило ума не благодарить. Ведь Кенчи знал и испытывал с Кейджи куда больше глупого мальчишки.  
Одевались они молча, и только приметив аккуратный, почти незаметный след засоса под лопаткой, Таканори позволил себе ещё чуть наглости. Потому что знал — стоит им выйти отсюда, и они больше никогда не вернутся к этому разговору.  
— Кенчи-сан, а кто поставил точку?  
Кенчи фыркнул и передёрнул плечами.  
— Не я. Кейджи решил начать жизнь с чистого листа. Сказал: видит во второй травме знак. Я тоже знак видел — на его лбу — «Псих!». Вот уж точно.  
— Жить с чистого листа без вас? — Таканори уже плевал на осторожность и деликатность: не захочет Кенчи делиться — пошлёт при любой аккуратности вопроса.  
— Попробовал бы он. Всё сложнее. У него не травма головы была, чтоб на амнезию списать. Просто... Вот ты, когда пришёл в агентство, ведь изменился?  
Таканори вспомнил себя — лохматого хипстера с будущим блестящего юриста, считающего, что мир так просто покорить.  
— Думаю, да.  
— Неправильно. Ты не изменился — ты раскрылся, Таканори. Позволил миру вести тебя, входить в тебя, переворачивать всё в тебе. Ты научился видеть и брать шансы, которые даёт жизнь, научился бороться и побеждать, а не просто следовать программе «примерный пай-мальчик». С Кейджи произошло примерно тоже. Но он ни разу не пай-мальчик, не думай.  
Таканори спешно упаковывал в мозг подобные наблюдения о себе. И о Кейджи. Что-что, а в логических цепочках и верных выводах Кенчи точно не имел себе равных.  
— Я знаю, что он бунтарь.  
— Он романтик. Любит необычное, любит эксперименты, любит смелые решительные поступки и вообще — любит. Увы, не всегда так, как тебе хочется. И нет, ты ничего не увидишь, пока он не захочет, сколько ни вглядывайся, ни подмечай — не угадаешь. Я пробовал... — Кенчи последним штрихом подвернул рукава и посмотрел так, что чуть не выпил душу. Смотрел уж точно насквозь. — Пожалуйста, Таканори, не сомневайся в Кейджи.  
— Не буду.  
Таканори не был до конца уверен в себе, но — он уже обещал не самообманываться.  
Кенчи обернулся вновь у самой двери.  
— Ты делаешь его счастливым. И за меня — тоже...  
Последняя фраза оборвалась шёпотом, хлопаньем дверей: послышалось — не послышалось? Просьба, послание, прощание... Что же именно? Всё вместе и даже больше. Сил после отдыха хватит надолго, пищи для размышлений — тем более.  
Таканори вдруг показалось, что он ничего не знает о любви. Но теперь он собирался использовать все шансы, чтобы — узнать. Узнать вместе с Кейджи.


End file.
